


Just Soakin' In It

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Image, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Operation Positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Inspired by a gorgeous picture of a model who looks just like Darren Criss / Blaine Anderson taking a bath, and well, I was inspired





	

**Author's Note:**

> Link to said picture (sharing is caring)  
> http://darnellqueen.tumblr.com/post/77513421863

Kurt comes home earlier that day, because the heat of the city is just too much to endure it any more--all he wants is to come home, get rid of his clothes, take a shower, maybe drown in it for a minute or ten, and lounge in front of the fan Blaine found at the flea market and that they repaired together.

And suck on ice cubes.

The first sound he hears upon entering the apartment is Blaine whistling softly, almost absentmindedly and Kurt can already feel the stress of the day lifted from his shoulders at the sound.

It comes from the bathroom, so they apparently had the same idea--no big surprise there, Blaine doesn’t like the scorching heat more than Kurt does--and a different kind of activity comes to his mind.

They could shower together, maybe even linger in the tub together? Oh yas, with tepid water and just enjoy each other’s presence …

And if it turns into something hotter (no pun intended), well, they’ll be able to clean immediately, won’t they.

The thought is barely conceived in his mind that Kurt already starts taking his clothes off, marching towards the bathroom.

But he freezes in the doorway.

Blaine is sitting in the tub, soapy suds and bubbles covering him, and while he’s holding himself up, his right hand is traveling up and down his torso.

His delicious torso, might Kurt add, completely objectively.

It’s a familiar gesture, one that Blaine learned from his therapist--one Blaine uses when he needs to remind himself that his body is something to be loved and cherished, no matter what shape it is in.

To connect with his body, to remind himself that he needs to embrace who he is--whether his body is toned and slim, like it is right now, or if his body is slightly chubbier, like it can be sometimes.

To remind himself that both states deserve to be loved.

Blaine is whistling some kind of tunes--to Kurt’s ears, it sounds like a mix of “Singin’ in The Rain” and “Back to Black”, but his ears are presently ringing with the sheer sensuality exuding from his husband.

It’s not an act of seduction, since Blaine had no way of knowing that Kurt would come home earlier than planned, since Blaine doesn’t even know that Kurt  _ is  _ here.

It’s for himself, and Blaine looks so sensual, so attractive in that moment, with his five o’clock shadow and his curls freeing themselves from the gel one spring at a time …

Kurt thought he had peaked, in the amount of love he had in his body for this man.

How wrong can you be.

“Hey.”

Blaine is visibly startled, biting on his lower lip as he manages to not slip in the tub.

It’s a struggle though, and the magic of the moment is broken.

“H-hey,” Blaine replies, a smile slowly spreading on his face as he leans against the porcelain.

Holy donuts, he’s a bit tanned, thanks to his side job at Coney Island, and he looks…

Edible.

“Care to join me?” Blaine offers, gesturing at the tub and the bubbles with a wink, his smile turning crooked.

Kurt looks down at himself, shirt opened and pants already low on his hips. “Let me get cleaned,” he says, laughter in the back of his throat, “and I will.”

“Don’t mind me,” Blaine says, making a grand gesture of stretching his arms behind his head--Kurt can feel his jaw popping at the sight,  _ yum _ \-- “I’ll just enjoy the show while you do.”

“Right back atcha.”

Blaine’s laughter echoes in the bathroom, and Kurt makes a big show of entering the shower, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s but for the moment he rinses the shampoo off his hair.

Sometimes during his shower, Blaine poured some more bubbles in the tub and entering it straight from the shower is Heaven.

They sit in front of each other, Kurt’s toes able to caress Blaine’s hips.

“I love you,” Kurt says and Blaine gently lifts one of Kurt’s legs to press a kiss to his calf.

“Me too.”

“How was your day?”

“Oh you know …”

Kurt knows.

And he loves Blaine all the more for all he knows.


End file.
